metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Moscow Metro
'' ﻿Moscow's '''Post-Apocalyptic Metro System, alluded to as the Last Refuge, is the central location of the Metro Series. Overview An apocalyptic war on a grand scale has devastated the surface of the Earth, leaving deadly radiation and biological-weapons that have changed fauna into dangerous mutants. The Moscow Metro, which was built from the beginning as a giant underground shelter, becomes the last refuge of humanity. The tunnels are a source of constant dangers - radiation, mental threats and mutant predators take lives of many brave people, who venture between stations to trade for life or travel for other purposes. Population In the opening intro scene of the game, Artyom states that 40,000 people are currently living at the Metro. The novel doesn't specify an exact numbers of Metro inhabitants, estimating the whole population as "several thousands". Health and Medical Care Due to high danger and constant lack of medical supplies and doctors, medical care is strictly related to each station's prosperity. Although most of the stations try to maintain basic needs: arranging small field hospitals and marking out places to leave corpses. While, at some minor stations, little to none medical care is established, at some major stations hospitals are well equipped with properly taught medical crew. Other known facilities appearing on such stations are public baths opened for general use. When an pestilence breaks out at any of the stations, the place is sealed for further notice. When there is no cure found, the station's inhabitants are annihilated while their bodies with all belongings are burned down with Flamethrowers. Medkits are in widespread use in the Metro 2033 video game and are used by the player to accelerate the healing process. Food, Drink The most common food that is eaten by Metro inhabitants are rats and moss. More luxurious are mushrooms and pork, while the rarest are vegetables like potatoes or tomatoes (in Metro 2034 it is revealed that these are grown in hydroponic greenhouses). Also any types of diet supplements, such as vitamins, are highly desired. The most common drink is filtrated, boiled water, however many citizens enjoy other drinks. VDNKh's mushroom tea is considered luxurious, while home-made beer and Shroom Vodka are mostly obtained in canteens, bars and restaurants. The rarest and most expensive drinks are the ones recovered from the surface by Stalkers (one notable example being whiskey). Political System Main article: Factions In this unforgiving world, over 20 years have passed, and the Metro stations of Moscow have become independent states, forming confederations and alliances, even fighting wars, and trading, among other things. Of significant note are the stations of the ring line and Polis, the heart of the metro. Main political factions *Hanseatic League, a plutocratic trade ring. *Red Line, an Soviet-style communist group centered on the red subway line. *Fourth Reich, a neo-nazi group controlling three stations.(possibly a whole subway line) *VDNKh Commonwealth, home of Artyom and the starting place of the Metro series. Economics With money becoming difficult to locate and maintain it lost all purpose. Instead 5.45x39mm cartridges became the new currency in the Metro System. Trade between stations is common, the most popular of goods being food, including the aforementioned mushrooms, and pigs. The Hanseatic League has grown extremely wealthy from the fact that they control the radial line of the Metro, a vital trade route. Areas Metro Map Available here is a scheme of the post-apocalyptic Moscow metro system with further explanations. Metro map For a list and detailed information about areas in the game go to the Levels article. Likewise, the Locations article contains likes to other locations. Trivia * In Metro 2034 it is heavily implied that Moscow's metro system is not the only place where people survived the nuclear holocaust. It had been stated that for a few years all the remaining inhabited places had communication with each-other. Unfortunately as their power source grew weaker their radio signal got lost making Moscow's metro system inhabitants believe that they are the only survivors left. Other Metro systems mentioned include St. Petersburg and Minsk. ** Similarly, according to the Metro Universe book series, people in many different places of the world have persevered - even Britain, Italy and Ukraine, among others. * According to Hunter in the novel and a VNDKH resident the people of the metro wont be able to go back to the surface (without the aid of radiation suits or gas masks) until about nearly fifty more years after 2033, meaning the surface could be radiation free in 2083, about seventy years after the Great War of 2013. Category:World Category:Locations